Una storia di rose
by Lady Memory
Summary: Che effetto fa scoprire che siamo stati ricordati? Traduzione della mia storia A Tale of Roses. COMPLETA.


**A Tale of Roses**

_Che effetto fa scoprire che siamo stati ricordati?_

Tutta la mia gratitudine alla mia fantastica previewer **Duj**. Grazie a tutti i miei lettori e recensori.

**Dediche**:

A **Tearsofphoenix**, un'eccellente insegnante e un'autrice accattivante, ma soprattutto, una carissima amica.

A **Severus Snape**: sono onorata di condividere l'anno di nascita con "l'uomo più coraggioso che Harry Potter abbia mai conosciuto", e di avere l'opportunità di regalargli una sorte più felice di quella che gli ha concesso il canon.

… **1 …**

La vecchia signora avanzava faticosamente nei corridoi, sorridendo distrattamente ai visi sconosciuti che incontrava e che la ricambiavano con un sorriso pieno di perplessità: gli anziani era fuori luogo in quel posto pieno di gente giovane, a meno che non fossero insegnanti o parenti in visita. E lei non sembrava far parte di nessuna di queste due categorie. I suoi capelli castani e ondulati erano venati da larghe ciocche bianche, ed il suo viso rugoso si faceva sempre più stanco ad ogni passo. Dopo qualche minuto, la signora rallentò e si fermò, come se le sue gambe si fossero improvvisamente rifiutate di andare avanti.

La donna più giovane, che la teneva sottobraccio, si fermò a sua volta e si girò a guardarla.

"Ti senti bene, mamma?" chiese.

La madre annuì con un gesto impaziente.

"Ti avevo pur detto che sarebbe stato meglio andare direttamente al S. Mungo," protestò la figlia. "Avremmo potuto venire qui dopo. Ancora non capisco cosa c'era di così urgente."

L'anziana signora fece una smorfia. "Quando si diventa vecchi, non si possono sprecare i giorni cercando di evitare l'inevitabile. Io non ho più tempo da perdere, Rosie."

"Oh, mamma!" Rosie sospirò. "Sai bene quel che ti hanno detto i Guaritori. Dovresti riposare. Dovresti prenderti cura di te stessa."

"E' quello che sto facendo oggi, cara." Nei vecchi occhi castani brillò una luce divertita. "E penso proprio di sapere meglio di loro quel che può aiutarmi."

"Perché non me lo dici, allora, mamma? Perché Hogwarts e perché oggi? Saranno passati anni dall'ultima volta che sei venuta qui! Da quando Jane si è diplomata, credo…"

"E che bel ricordo!" L'anziana donna sorrise. "Ma, Rosie, devi capire che ci sono anche altri ricordi nella mia vita…"

Poi la donna si interruppe e rimase silenziosa. Come poteva spiegare a sua figlia che i ricordi che l'avevano portata lì erano molto più coinvolgenti della festa di fine corso della sua nipote più giovane?

"Per favore, lasciami stare sola per un po' in giardino," disse invece. "Tu puoi andare a salutare i tuoi amici. Fai pure con comodo. Ti prometto che starò seduta tranquilla mentre ti aspetto."

Sua figlia sospirò e scosse la testa. Poi si chinò a baciare la madre sulla guancia e, dopo un'ultima occhiata inquieta, si allontanò in silenzio.

…

Il giardino si apriva davanti a lei in tutto il suo splendore, e la panca era esattamente dove la ricordava. Qualche passo più in giù, la Tomba Bianca, inalterabile nel suo luminoso pallore, risplendeva nel sole tiepido. La calma del luogo l'avvolse in un abbraccio confortante, e i ricordi cominciarono a fluire ininterrotti mentre li assaporava uno dopo l'altro.

Ora poteva rivedere di nuovo ogni cosa. Quello era il luogo che l'aveva accolta nel suo passaggio da un mondo all'altro. Giù nei campi, il comignolo sopra la capanna di Hagrid emetteva bianchi sbuffi di fumo. Hagrid non c'era più, naturalmente. Era scomparso serenamente sette anni prima, ma era vissuto lì fino al suo ultimo giorno, troppo vecchio e malandato per continuare a girovagare nella foresta, eppure sempre pronto a scoppiare nella sua risata gigantesca. E i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di lacrime ogni volta che lei era andata a trovarlo.

Vicino alla capanna, c'era il campo di zucche in cui Fierobecco aveva aspettato la sua esecuzione; sulla collina, ecco il posto dove aveva schiaffeggiato Malfoy, e giù nella vallata poteva vedere la Foresta Proibita, nella quale avevano incontrato centauri e unicorni e Testral. E persino un lupo mannaro.

Alle sue spalle c'era il castello e gli immensi portoni che aveva attraversato così tante volte, andando e venendo con Harry – ora nonno di nove nipoti e Auror in pensione - e con il migliore amico di Harry, il ragazzo che era diventato così speciale per lei…

Ron.

Per l'ennesima volta in quegli ultimi cinque anni, il pensiero del marito scomparso le diede una fitta al petto, e il suo cuore sussultò. Strinse i pugni per resistere all'improvviso, acuto dolore, e si costrinse a prendere respiri calmi e misurati. Non voleva essere costretta a lasciare il castello prima del tempo, non proprio il giorno in cui aveva finalmente convinto sua figlia a fare quella piccola deviazione per la quale aveva dovuto supplicare – sì, supplicare!

Lentamente, il dolore si attenuò. La donna chinò la testa in avanti mentre i suoi pensieri riprendevano a fluire. I ricordi scaturivano e si aggrovigliavano in continue sequenze… Ron che diceva a Harry che nessuno avrebbe voluto avere una simile insopportabile so-tutto come amica… un Troll nei bagni, e Ron che riusciva a controllare l'incantesimo _Wingardium Leviosa _per la prima volta… Ron che giaceva ferito su quel letto polveroso nella Stamberga Strillante, e la strana sensazione di vuoto che il suo viso sudato aveva suscitato nel suo cuore…

Un'immensa ondata di tenerezza salì a soffocarla. Si fermò ed inspirò profondamente. Quei ricordi erano troppo dolci, e temette di non riuscire a trattenere le lacrime. Ma poi, guardando la Tomba senza vederla, continuò ad estrarre memorie dopo memorie fino a che si ritrovò di nuovo in "quel" luogo. E come sempre, il turbamento le strinse il cuore. Era andata lì per ricordare, e non si aspettava certo che i suoi ricordi portassero solo conforto. L'illusione di essere ancora giovane – mentre invece era sul punto di lasciare la vita e i suoi cari per sempre – era già sufficientemente dolorosa.

Ma quella domanda non risolta continuava a tormentarla, così come l'aveva sottilmente tormentata per tutti quegli anni. Non aveva mai confidato a Ron quanto fosse ossessionante quel ricordo. Ron, per sua fortuna, era assolutamente immune da tante delle angosce che ancora la torturavano. E quindi, lei aveva lasciato perdere, cercando di dimenticare per il bene del loro matrimonio.

Ma adesso, di fronte a quella pietra, il dubbio rinasceva e feriva dolorosamente. Avrebbero potuto fare qualcosa per… _lui_? Perché, oh! perchè l'avevano lasciato morire? Naturalmente, non avevano capito _chi_ era lui in realtà. Si erano trovati in una situazione difficile. Erano solo ragazzi, e uno di loro così schiacciato dalle sue responsabilità! Prendere le difese di quell'uomo morente – come aveva già fatto tante volte in precedenza – sarebbe sembrato un tradimento.

Si sentiva così confusa… così terribilmente confusa e colpevole…

Immersa nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse dell'ombra che si allungava sulla panca.

"E' occupato questo posto?" chiese piano una voce maschile alle sue spalle. Sorpresa, non rispose subito, ma si passò la mano sulle guance con un gesto automatico, ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

"Posso sedermi qui?'" lo sconosciuto ripetè pazientemente.

Lei annuì, un poco incerta, mentre cercava di render ferma la voce, seccata per quell'intrusione e già pronta a lasciare il posto a quel visitatore inopportuno.

L'uomo fece i pochi passi per girare attorno alla panca e sedette con evidente stanchezza. L'anziana donna gli scoccò uno sguardo rapido. Aveva un aspetto giovanile, ma certo non era giovane, ed indossava una tunica scura ed un cappuccio che ne celavano viso e aspetto. Solo i capelli grigi e le lunghe dita aristocratiche erano visibili.

"Posso chiederle se è una visitatrice abituale?" lo straniero le chiese dopo qualche attimo.

La donna trasalì. Una conversazione era l'ultima cosa che desiderava in quel momento! Si augurò che sua figlia tornasse il prima possibile. Ma intanto, il visitatore aspettava in silenzio e lei dovette decidersi.

"Tempo fa venivo qui spesso," rispose seccamente.

Nonostante il tono, l'uomo non sembrò scoraggiato. "Allora forse saprà dirmi a chi è dedicato questo monumento", chiese ancora. "Non c'è nessuna scritta sopra."

La donna rimase scandalizzata. Come poteva un visitatore di Hogwarts, sicuramente un membro del mondo magico, non avere idea di cosa rappresentasse la Tomba Bianca?

"Questa pietra onora la memoria di Albus Dumbledore, uno dei più grandi maghi mai vissuti. Come sicuramente rammenterà, sessant'anni fa Dumbledore sconfisse il malvagio stregone che si era dato il nome di Lord Voldemort," gli rispose freddamente.

"Sessant'anni sono un tempo molto lungo per i ricordi," il visitatore sembrò scusarsi. "Però avevo sempre creduto che fosse stato Harry Potter a sconfiggere Lord Voldemort."

"Certo!" assentì la donna. "Ma senza l'aiuto di Dumbledore, Harry Potter avrebbe avuto ben poche speranze di sopravvivere."

"Davvero affascinante. Avevo anche sentito dire che Harry Potter non era solo, ma aveva due amici che hanno diviso con lui avventure e rischi." Esitò un momento, poi aggiunse, "Mi spiace infastidirla con queste domande, ma ho lasciato l'Inghilterra molti anni fa, quasi all'inizio della mia vita di adulto, e adesso che sono tornato, sto cercando di recuperare tutto quel che è accaduto in mia assenza."

La donna si ammorbidì. Un compito difficile, cercare di raccogliere gli avvenimenti di una vita che non aveva vissuto. Le sue incertezze svanirono.

"E' vero," disse, "Harry Potter aveva due amici che gli erano molto vicini. Ma ce n'erano tanti altri che si preoccupavano per lui e lo aiutavano."

Fece una pausa e visi e voci riempirono ancora una volta la sua mente, dolci memorie strazianti. I suoi occhi luccicarono di lacrime.

"Immagino che, senza l'aiuto di questi amici, non sarebbe riuscito a compiere le sue imprese," concluse, risvegliandosi dalla sua trance dolorosa con uno sforzo.

"Così aveva molti amici," l'uomo sembrò meditare. "Suppongo che avesse anche molti nemici…"

"Sì." Lei abbassò la testa e parlò a scatti, cercando di controllare le sue emozioni. Era troppo importante. "Molti. E molto pericolosi. Ma alla fine, alcuni di loro lo hanno aiutato. E uno si è addirittura rivelato il suo protettore."

"Come può un nemico essere un protettore?" lo straniero chiese in tono scettico.

L'anziana donna chiuse gli occhi e rivisse quella terribile notte. Il corridoio, la paura, il silenzio, il suono inaspettato di un corpo caduto a terra, poi la sua figura fuori dalla stanza, la sua voce imperiosa ed il mantello nero che svolazzava dietro di lui mentre si affrettava verso le scale, verso la Torre di Astronomia…

La voce le divenne roca.

"Era una spia. Faceva costantemente il doppio gioco. Così noi non gli abbiamo mai creduto veramente. Mai." Assorta nelle sue memorie, si era dimenticata di escludere sé stessa dal racconto. "Poi ha ucciso Dumbledore. Era un ordine di Dumbledore stesso, ma nessuno lo sapeva. Perciò è stato accusato di omicidio, ma ha continuato a lavorare per la nostra causa." Una pausa e di nuovo quello straziante rimorso. "Finchè il Signore Oscuro lo ha ucciso."

"E tutto questo la rattrista?"

"Non abbiamo fatto nulla per aiutarlo." Le dita continuavano ad intrecciarsi convulsivamente sul suo grembo. "Vedo ancora il suo viso nei miei sogni. Continuo a chiedermi cosa sarebbe successo se avessimo provato ad aiutarlo. Forse sarebbe sopravvissuto."

"Sembra quasi che lei senta la sua mancanza."

"L'ho sentita per tanti anni," gli confessò. "Vorrei potergli parlare, spiegargli. E perdonare. Ed essere perdonata."

"Un pensiero gentile, anche se inutile dopo così tanto tempo," lo straniero convenne, e tirò indietro il cappuccio. "Comunque, è bello sapere che almeno a lei sono mancato, Miss Granger."

…

Per un momento, il suo cuore battè così violentemente da farle pensare che volesse fuggire dalle costole come un uccellino da una gabbia, e dovette premere una mano sul petto per lenire il dolore che stava aumentando pericolosamente.

"Lei…" sussurrò, mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano nello sforzo di controllare i suoi battiti e quell'immensa sensazione di smarrimento.

"Lei…" ripetè, e il suo viso si illuminò repentinamente della gioia di coloro che incontrano inaspettatamente un amico.

"Ma come è possibile?" Le girava la testa mentre chiedeva cautamente, con parole che mai si sarebbe aspettata di usare ancora, "Professor Snape?"

"Gli anni non hanno cambiato le sue maniere, Miss Granger, anche se ormai dovrebbe aver immaginato che non sono più un insegnante. Ma vedo che c'è stato un cambio di stato anche per lei. Come devo chiamarla adesso?" E scoccò un'occhiata all'anello d'oro che era l'unico ornamento della sua mano.

Hermione era troppo persa nella sua gioia per far caso a quelle parole.

"Questa è la risposta alle mie preghiere," mormorò con labbra tremanti. Poi il suo cuore mandò un segnale lancinante, e questa volta non riuscì a nascondere l'improvviso pallore. Chiuse gli occhi e reclinò il capo all'indietro, incapace di combattere il dolore.

Snape si accigliò, preoccupato. "Si sente male?"

Hermione sentì la sua mano attorno al suo polso e le lunghe dita che le cercavano il battito. _No. Non adesso._ Si sforzò di reagire.

"Sto bene…" ansimò, e il mago inarcò un sopracciglio. "Sto… starò meglio tra un minuto," Hermione si corresse mentre le labbra le si piegavano verso il basso. Oh, accidenti, pensò con feroce determinazione, questa volta il suo cuore avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo.

Ma poi Snape estrasse una piccola fiasca e gliela offrì.

"Ecco," disse, avvicinandogliela alle labbra. "Beva questo."

Hermione inghiottì il liquido amaro e rabbrividì di disgusto, ma non pensò neppure per un attimo di respingere la sua offerta. Lentamente si rilassò, sentendo il calore confortante delle dita sul suo polso. Poi aprì gli occhi e sorrise, un sorriso giovane e sbarazzino.

Snape le rispose con uno sguardo corrucciato e chiese burberamente, "C'è qualcuno qui con lei?"

Il sorriso le si accentuò a quel segno evidente di preoccupazione. "Sì, mia figlia. Ma non si preoccupi, sto meglio adesso."

Snape le rivolse un'occhiata scettica. "Non mi sembra molto in forma."

"Oh," Hermione rispose vagamente, "ma chi lo è a quest'età? Lavoro, famiglia e figli danno così tante preoccupazioni…"

"Allora avevo ragione a supporre che lei fosse sposata?" Snape chiese, e sembrava veramente interessato; Hermione sorrise di nuovo.

"Le sue supposizioni sono sempre state giuste."

Lui sbuffò. "Weasley, immagino."

Hermione sospirò. "Era davvero così prevedibile?"

"E come sta suo marito adesso?"

Il suo sorriso si spense. "Non è più qui con noi." Abbassò la testa per nascondere le lacrime. Nonostante i suoi molteplici difetti, l'assenza di Ron era persino più dolorosa in quel momento così speciale. "Cinque anni fa."

"Mi dispiace," il mago rispose meccanicamente. "Figli?"

"Due," gli rispose, e Snape fissò il giardino con sguardo inespressivo, come se avesse esaurito le sue domande. Ma Hermione ne aveva tante.

"Mi parli di lei," lo pregò. "Come è riuscito a sopravvivere a quel morso? E che cosa ha fatto durante tutti questi anni? Davvero, ancora non riesco a crederci! C'è qualcun altro che sa di lei?"

"Ha mantenuto quella sua abitudine irritante, signora Weasley," Snape replicò invece di rispondere, e una scintilla si accese nei suoi occhi. "Parla sempre troppo."

Si squadrarono a vicenda. Adesso era lei fissarlo aggrondata. Il mago si strinse nelle spalle e si arrese.

"Comunque, è una storia semplice. Il mio salvatore è stato Dumbledore, anche se non si è mai realmente preoccupato per me. E per nessun altro, nonostante la roboante descrizione che lei ne ha dato. Ma i ripetuti commenti che faceva a proposito di Nagini – suppongo che lei ricorderà il nome del serpente di Lord Voldemort – mi hanno suggerito di formulare un antidoto contro il suo veleno e di assumerne una dose ogni volta che ero convocato. Quindi, quel giorno, nella Stamberga Strillante, io ero preparato. Ma non avevo calcolato l'immenso potere aggiuntivo della magia del Signore Oscuro. La dose non era abbastanza forte, e così sono entrato in coma. Pensavo che fosse la fine. Invece mi sono svegliato nella notte. Solo, dimenticato e ferito. Ma ancora vivo."

Mortificata, Hermione distolse lo sguardo, ma Snape non sembrò notarlo. La sua voce suonava remota mentre riviveva memorie passate.

"Ho lasciato la Stamberga e sono andato in un luogo segreto, dove conservavo denaro e vestiti da usare in caso di necessità. Avevo una missione da compiere – tenere d'occhio Potter – e non era stata portata a termine. E volevo anche la mia vendetta, se Potter avesse fallito. Ma Potter ha vinto, così me ne sono andato. Per sempre."

"E dove è andato?" sussurrò Hermione.

"Lontano." Snape si strinse di nuovo nelle spalle, questa volta con immensa amarezza. "Non avevo più niente per cui vivere. Ho passato giorni a lottare contro una orribile sensazione di vuoto, poi ho scoperto un posto tranquillo, una piccola cittadina di campagna nel Nord Inghilterra, dove nessuno mi conosceva. Mi sono stabilito lì ed ho usato le mie conoscenze per preparare rimedi erboristici. Presto ho avuto una cerchia di clienti fedeli che compravano le mie pozioni per curare sé stessi, il loro bestiame e i loro campi. Nessuno è venuto a cercarmi o a chiedere informazioni su di me. Perciò sono rimasto lì, e lì ho ritrovato la pace aiutando i Babbani che avevo combattuto nei miei anni giovanili, finchè piano piano sono diventato un Babbano anch'io. Non è stato poi così difficile. Dopo tutto, anche mio padre era un Babbano."

I suoi occhi si incupirono per il rimpianto.

"Ma, come ho detto, sessant'anni sono troppo lunghi da passare nello stesso posto. Avrebbero cominciato a notare le tante piccole incongruenze e i fatti strani nella mia vita. Così ho lasciato quel piccolo paradiso, e con i miei risparmi ho comprato una casetta lontano dalle rotte commerciali, praticamente isolata. E lì che vivo adesso, solo in mezzo agli altri piccoli esseri che mi circondano: animali e piante, creature pacifiche che non accusano, non comandano e non feriscono per il puro piacere di farlo, come fanno invece gli umani."

Esitò. " E lì… e lì coltivo rose. Splendide rose. La loro bellezza è un conforto per il mio cuore e una gioia per i miei occhi." A questo punto si fermò, come se stesse cercando le parole; poi concluse bruscamente, "Ma la Magia Oscura che è in me corrompe la loro natura. Quindi, le mie rose sono nere."

Fece un ampio respiro, come se si risvegliasse da un sogno, e la scrutò quasi con diffidenza. "Invece, che mi dice di lei?"

"La mia storia è molto più corta," Hermione rispose. "Ho sposato Ron, come aveva indovinato, e abbiamo avuto due figli, una femmina e un maschio. Adesso ho cinque nipoti e il mio primo pronipote arriverà il prossimo mese."

"La sua carriera?"

"Al Ministero. Conclusa vent'anni fa."

"E questo è tutto? Che mi dice delle sue ambizioni, dei suoi piani per salvare il mondo? O se non il mondo, almeno gli elfi domestici?"

Hermione percepì l'ironia nel suo tono, ma non ci badò.

"Stiamo parlando di sessant'anni fa, Professore. Ora sono una moglie, una madre e una nonna. E direi che è abbastanza per riempirmi la vita."

Chinò la testa per guardare a terra. Come poteva confessare che invece la vita aveva dato così tante delusioni ad almeno due degli ex ragazzi prodigio tanto famosi un tempo? Il lavoro di Ron come Auror non era mai decollato. Presto le loro differenze di abitudini, desideri ed interessi avevano creato litigi e problemi, e lei era stata costretta a sacrificare la sua carriera per salvare quella del marito.

I figli erano stati una continua fonte di guai. Rosie aveva conosciuto l'uomo della sua vita mentre era ancora ad Hogwarts. Il loro matrimonio era stato celebrato subito dopo la fine degli studi ed era stato benedetto da tre bambini in rapida successione. Ma poi il marito di Rosie aveva rivelato una spiacevole inclinazione per la birra e il Whisky Incendiario, ed un'allarmante tendenza a perdere ogni lavoro che trovava. Ben presto Hermione si era sentita obbligata a prendersi cura della nuova famiglia, diventando effettivamente la mamma dei suoi nipotini… e passando una gran parte del suo tempo a provvedere alla loro educazione.

Hugo era stato uno studente discontinuo, con gran dispiacere della madre. Poi aveva passato anni a cercarsi un lavoro, sempre insoddisfatto, sempre irrequieto, finchè aveva trovato la ragazza dei suoi sogni… per poi divorziare tre anni dopo. Erano seguiti altri sgradevoli eventi e, alla fine, si era stabilito nel negozio di suo zio George. Il vecchio non aveva mai preso moglie, così aveva finito praticamente con l'adottare il nipote. Successivamente, Hugo aveva sposato una donna che aveva aggiunto due bimbi alla famiglia, ma la loro nonna non li vedeva molto spesso, perché passavano la maggior parte del loro tempo con George.

I suoi occhi si rattristarono. No, la sua vita era stata completamente diversa dai suoi sogni.

"Davvero, non c'è altro da dire."

Snape intrecciò le dita. "Vedo. Allora, perché è venuta qui oggi?"

"Stavo giusto per chiederle la stessa cosa," Hermione replicò piano. "Penso che le sue ragioni saranno sicuramente molto più interessanti delle mie."

Snape aggrottò la fronte. "In ogni caso, per favore, mi risponda."

Hermione prese un respiro profondo. "Ho pensato a Hogwarts per mesi. No, devo essere sincera. Non ho mai smesso di pensarci."

"I giorni della gloria sono difficili da dimenticare," Snape ironizzò.

"No!" protestò Hermione. "Lei non capisce. Quel che è successo qui è stato il mio orgoglio e la mia consolazione nelle ore più buie… e ce ne sono state così tante!" ammise. "Ma quello che è successo a lei è stato il mio rimorso costante. Sono venuta qui per ottenere pace dalle mie memorie."

Arrossì sotto il suo sguardo. Snape si raddrizzò e parlò con voce fredda.

"Mi vuol dire che mi ha lasciato morente nella Stamberga, senza neanche girarsi a controllare se respiravo ancora, e ora vorrebbe convincermi che si è tormentata per sessant'anni? Si aspetta davvero che io le creda?"

"Sì! Sì, per favore!" Hermione supplicò, alzando le mani come in preghiera. "Ho tanto desiderato di parlarle, di giustificarmi, di chiedere il suo perdono…" Le sue mani si abbassarono lentamente sul suo grembo e si intrecciarono con un movimento convulso. "Ma naturalmente non potevo più chiederle nulla."

Deglutì nervosamente e le lacrime brillarono di nuovo nei suoi occhi. "Mi spiace…" sussurrò, e una larga goccia le cadde in grembo.

"_Patetico_," pensò amaramente. Era sempre stata incline al pianto, e il tempo non aveva cambiato questa attitudine. E lui, come avrebbe reagito a questa ulteriore prova di debolezza?

Snape era seduto rigidamente. "Anche se arrivano leggermente in ritardo, accetto le sue scuse, signora Weasley," disse, fissando il giardino. Incredula, Hermione si girò a guardarlo.

"Ma mi crede davvero? Davvero?" L'ansia e le lacrime vibravano nella sua voce.

Snape sospirò e l'ombra di un sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra.

"Dovrei farlo?" Chiese come se parlasse a sé stesso. "Dopo tutto, ha mentito e imbrogliato e armeggiato per anni alle mie spalle."

"Ah, Professore!" Hermione rispose, ritornando per un momento la ragazzina che era stata. "Ho sempre rimpianto tutto questo. Che sarebbe accaduto se lei si fosse fidato di noi? Se noi ci fossimo fidati di lei? Se fossimo stati capaci di lavorare insieme? Ma alla fine, lei è ancora vivo, e questa è l'unica cosa che conta. E… e come sta bene!"

Lo guardò meravigliata, notando finalmente la stranezza. "Quanti anni ha?"

"Dovrebbe essere facile per lei calcolare i miei anni", Snape rispose con un sorriso amaro. "Il prossimo gennaio sarò centenario."

"Ma sembra così… così giovane!"

"E' il veleno. Nagini era strettamente legata al Signore Oscuro; il potere di lei era il potere di lui, ed una parte di quel potere adesso scorre nelle mie vene." I suoi occhi diventarono cupi. "Quel morso è stato la mia salvezza e la mia maledizione. Sono stato colmato da un potere maligno che non posso e non voglio usare, ma che mi garantisce una vita più lunga, anzi rallentata, così che io possa assaporare completamente il fardello che ho sulle spalle…"

Hermione ansimò di orrore, ma le labbra di Snape si curvarono in un piega sdegnosa. "Suppongo che questo significhi che sono collegato allo stesso modo con Potter. Ridicolo, non è vero? Come sta Potter?"

"Ecco," la donna cominciò a dire, "è sposato con Ginny Weasley…"

"Un'altra scelta ovvia," Snape sorrise ironicamente. "Immagino che avranno una schiera di marmocchi."

"In effetti, solo tre," gli rispose Hermione, un pochino offesa dal suo tono, ma preparando la sua rivelazione con un sorriso birichino. "James, Lily-"

"Che cosa prevedibile!" Snape la interruppe di nuovo con un movimento nervoso della mano.

"E Albus Severus."

"Albus… Severus?" Snape ripeté, incredulo, e il sorriso di Hermione si allargò.

"Sì, Professore. Come vede, c'era effettivamente un legame."

"Ma… non posso crederlo." Sembrava attonito. E indifeso.

"Io penso che lei abbia sempre sottovalutato Harry. Non era così egoista e limitato come lei pensava. Ha onorato i suoi genitori, naturalmente. Ma ha anche scelto i nomi dei due uomini che hanno forgiato il suo destino. I suoi genitori adottivi, se vogliamo."

Snape quasi si strozzò ma recuperò subito la sua compostezza, ringhiando, "Una scelta deprecabile. Unire il mio nome a quello dell'uomo che voleva sacrificarci entrambi per un ipotetico bene più grande!"

Hermione si irrigidì, ma Snape bloccò la sua risposta con uno sguardo ironico. "Non cerchi di giustificarlo. Nessuno ci riuscirebbe. Invece mi dica: che cosa fa Albus… _Severus_?"

"Oh, ha la stessa età della mia Rosie, cinquantatre anni adesso…" Hermione disse malinconicamente. "Non è più un ragazzo. Il tempo passa anche per i nostri figli." Un'ombra le attraversò il viso, poi i suoi occhi scintillarono di nuovo, mentre assaporava le rivelazioni in arrivo.

"E' un pozionista fantastico. Lavora al S. Mungo, è sposato e ha tre bambini." Gli sorrise. " E, non ultimo, è stato smistato a Serpeverde."

Snape fece un respiro profondo. I suoi occhi scintillarono, poi si incupirono di nuovo.

"Ma conosce la mia storia?" chiese.

"Naturalmente!" Questa volta fu Hermione ad essere sorpresa. "Harry gli ha detto che il suo nome era quello di due presidi di Hogwarts, e che uno di loro era un Serpeverde e l'uomo più coraggioso che avesse mai conosciuto."

Snape chiuse gli occhi ed appoggiò la fronte sui pugni. Hermione aggiunse lentamente, "Albus Severus ha due meravigliosi occhi verdi. Proprio come suo padre… e sua nonna."

Snape rialzò la testa di scatto. "Lei… lei sa?" esclamò raucamente.

"Lo sappiamo tutti," Hermione dichiarò fermamente, e lui distolse lo sguardo.

"Severus," Hermione osò chiamarlo per nome, con gli occhi luccicanti di lacrime. "Il suo sacrificio è stato immenso e Harry ha voluto ricordarlo. Tutti noi lo ricordiamo."

Una violenta emozione alterò il viso di Snape, che lottò per tenerla sotto controllo. Impulsivamente, Hermione gli posò la mano sulla mano e la strinse gentilmente. Poi, esausta ma felice, si appoggiò sullo schienale della panca e chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro.

"Finalmente le ho detto tutto. Sono così contenta…" sussurrò.

"Io… io sono senza parole…" mormorò Snape. "Sono tornato qui per rivivere memorie amare e per persuadermi di aver fatto la scelta giusta, perché non c'erano ragioni di sperare. Ma ora lei mi dice che sono stato ricordato, e ricordato con affetto. Se solo l'avessi saputo… sarei potuto tornare prima."

"Perché non adesso?" Hermione si rimise diritta, mentre gli occhi le brillavano. "Non c'è nessun bisogno di pubblicizzare il suo arrivo, naturalmente. Se non vuole rimanere per sempre, almeno venga per una visita. Sono sicura che Harry-"

"No," Snape replicò con uno sforzo. "Incontrarlo non sarebbe una buona idea."

"Allora perché non me?" fu pronta a suggerire. "Sono così sola questi giorni… I miei nipoti sono tutti grandi, e le mie giornate sono vuote. Non verrebbe a farmi visita? Suppongo che lei sappia ancora come Apparire. Ha una bacchetta? Altrimenti potrei aiutarla a cercarne una nuova."

"Ho una bacchetta," rispose il mago con voce tremante. "Ma… ma vorrebbe veramente che tornassi a trovarla?"

"Che domanda! Certo che vorrei!" Hermione si girò a guardarlo, inclinando la testa con un sorriso. "Dopotutto, lei è uno dei miei più vecchi amici."

"Se lo sono stato, non l'ho mai notato," Snape rispose amaramente, e il sorriso si raggelò sul viso di Hermione. Poi la donna lo guardò dritto negli occhi. "Nonostante quello che lei può pensare, io le ho sempre creduto e ho fatto del mio meglio per convincere gli altri che lei era degno di fede…" La voce le divenne piatta. "Fino a quella notte terribile. Lì ho perso la fiducia. Il piano di Dumbledore era troppo difficile da capire, troppo incredibile da accettare."

Snape non rispose, e per momento orribile, Hermione si sentì priva di speranza. Poi-

"Mi ricordo quando è arrivata a Hogwarts," lui le disse con un tono inaspettatamente dolce. "Era una studentessa esemplare, ma non aveva una collocazione precisa. Troppo impetuosa per Tassorosso, troppo diretta per Serpeverde, troppo pratica per Corvonero, troppo brillante per Grifondoro. Lei aveva ogni qualità… eccetto la popolarità."

Fece una pausa per continuare a districare i suoi pensieri.

"Perciò non mi sono stupito quando lei si è legata a Potter. Lui le offriva un'altra possibilità di essere ammirata, un'altra chance di crogiolarsi nella sua gloria riflessa. E perché no, dopo tutto? Era una questione di convenienza reciproca. Lei cercava apprezzamento, Potter aveva bisogno di un cervello per sopravvivere alla sua missione."

Hermione aggrottò le sopracciglia e ribattè impulsivamente, "Ma aver cervello non è quel che conta nell'amicizia, Professore. E' molto più importante volersi bene ed aiutarsi. E' questo che fanno gli amici."

Snape si inchinò ironicamente. "Già, ed è proprio quello che ha fatto lei, e così sono cominciate ad accadere le cose più incredibili e stravaganti. Non sono ancora sicuro di chi fosse la mente dietro a tutto questo – ovvero, dove finisse la responsabilità di Potter e dove iniziasse la sua…" I suoi occhi divennero fessure. "Però sono sicuro che molte volte era lei l'ispirazione dietro alla mano che agiva."

Hermione arrossì e guardò a terra. "Ammetto che eravamo davvero scapestrati. Ma vorrei che lei si fosse fidato di noi come io mi fidavo di lei! Quante cose sarebbero cambiate, quanto dolore sarebbe stato evitato…"

Questa volta fu Snape a distogliere lo sguardo. Poi si schiarì la gola.

"Confesso che mi ero sbagliato sul suo conto. L'ho capito troppo tardi, quando ho visto cosa aveva fatto per Potter e come è rimasta al suo fianco fino alla fine. Questo… questo è stato straordinario. Persino quando la sua vita era in pericolo, lei non l'ha mai abbandonato." I suoi occhi lampeggiarono con improvvisa ferocia. "Potter ha mai capito quanto è stato fortunato?"

"Ecco, aveva anche altri amici," rispose Hermione, sorpresa dalla veemenza del suo tono.

"No." Snape scosse la testa. "Nessuno come lei. Nemmeno Weasley. Il ritratto di Phineas mi ha detto che vi aveva abbandonato nella tenda dopo un litigio."

Hermione lo fissò, colpita. Come poteva ricordare eventi così remoti, e con tale precisione? Quanto tempo aveva passato a ricordare, lontano e dimenticato in quel villaggio?

Il mago le restituì l'occhiata e si mosse lievemente, a disagio. Poi chiuse gli occhi e disse, a scatti, "Se avessi avuto un'amica come lei tanti anni fa, forse non sarei…" La sua voce esitò e si spense, e Snape strinse i pugni con tale forza che le sue nocche sbiancarono.

Gli occhi di Hermione si addolcirono. "C'è ancora tempo. Se lo desidera, possiamo essere amici adesso."

Snape la guardò con improvvisa speranza, poi scosse di nuovo la testa. "Io… Io non credo che potrei… Ho passato una vita intera da solo…"

"Anche io sono sola," mormorò Hermione. "Sarebbe bello dividere la mia solitudine con qualcuno."

Le labbra di Snape tremarono, cercando parole che non sapeva come esprimere. Poi, con un movimento aggraziato delle dita, evocò un fiore, una magnifica rosa nera, e silenziosamente, gliela offrì.

"Per me?" Hermione disse sorpresa, e alzò al viso lo splendido boccio per sentirne il profumo.

"E' bellissima," mormorò, e sorrise. Snape ricambiò il sorriso, arrossendo di piacere.

Il cuore le sussultò dolorosamente nel petto.

…

Qualcosa si era rotto dentro di lei; il colore sparì dalle sue guance, ed Hermione reclinò indietro la testa sullo schienale con un gemito di sofferenza. Snape spalancò gli occhi, spaventato.

"Lei non sta bene!" Si guardò intorno disperatamente, invocando aiuto con lo sguardo, non osando allontanarsi. "Le serve un medico…" Le sue dita annasparono alla ricerca della sua piccola fiasca.

"No…" Hermione mormorò. _Il suo tempo era arrivato come un ladro nella notte, e non ci sarebbero più stati momenti di gioia, eccetto quegli ultimi preziosi istanti._ "Sarebbe inutile. Il mio cuore è stato danneggiato, Severus. Da Dolohov, nel nostro quinto anno. Ricorda?" Si sforzò di spiegare mentre la voce le si faceva più debole. "Al Ministero, mentre cercavamo la profezia… mi ha colpito con una maledizione… noi pensavamo che fosse guarito, ma… invecchiando… è ricomparso…" La sua voce si udiva a stento adesso. "Dovevamo pur scontare la nostra fortuna, prima o poi… prima Ron… adesso io."

Snape la guardò atterrito. "Resta con me!" implorò.

"Sarebbe stato così bello…" Hermione sussurrò. I suoi occhi si chiusero e la sua testa si piegò sulla spalla di lui.

"No!" Snape gridò, curvandosi e stringendola risolutamente in un abbraccio mentre chiamava in aiuto la magia e, per la prima volta, osava risvegliare l'immenso potere rinchiuso nel suo corpo. Ondate di energia esplosero, avvolgendoli in spirali di luce. E mentre ostinatamente, disperatamente, reclamava lo spirito di Hermione dalle profondità in cui stava sprofondando, avvenne un cambiamento stupefacente. I capelli del mago imbiancarono e il suo viso si riempì di rughe, mentre il suo corpo si alterava, invecchiando in pochi terribili istanti. Snape si contorse nella sofferenza della trasformazione, ma tenne la donna stretta a sé fino all'ultima potente vibrazione. Allora – e solo allora – ansimante ed esausto, si trasse indietro e la guardò attraverso occhi velati dalle lacrime.

Il corpo di Hermione aveva assorbito il potere che le era stato donato a così caro prezzo. Le sue guance erano rosee e il suo respiro ritornava lentamente regolare. Le mani di Snape invece ora erano rugose, ed ebbe un fremito al vederle macchiate e venate di blu. Ma poi contemplò di nuovo la donna che aveva salvato. Dormiva pacificamente, le labbra leggermente aperte in un sorriso, e Snape indugiò a guardarla, mentre il suo viso si trasformava in un'espressione di tenerezza infinita.

Un suono di voci lo risvegliò bruscamente. Girò la testa verso il castello. Con uno sforzo, i suoi occhi adesso indeboliti dalla vecchiaia scorsero un piccolo gruppo di persone che usciva dai portoni, chiacchierando in allegra confusione come fanno gli amici quando si incontrano.

"Ci vediamo, Rose!" esclamò una voce maschile attutita dalla distanza, e altre voci si unirono, scambiandosi auguri e saluti. Ma Snape riconobbe il nome e si irrigidì. La figlia di Hermione stava arrivando.

Esitò ancora per un attimo, diviso tra dubbio e desiderio, poi abbassò il capo, rassegnato. Non c'era più posto per lui in quel mondo. I suoi occhi sembrarono chiedere scusa alla donna che riposava così placidamente sulla panca. Anche se il suo cuore piangeva e si disperava, non voleva che lei lo vedesse, non dopo quel cambiamento terribile.

"Dormi bene, Hermione," sussurrò con la sua nuova voce resa incerta dall'età, e si chinò a baciarla lievemente sulla fronte.

**… 2 …**

"Mamma… Mamma!" Rose scuoteva gentilmente la spalla di sua madre. "MAMMA!"

Finalmente, la vecchia signora aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno, confusa.

"Rose?" chiese con voce tremolante.

"Per la barba di Merlino, mamma, che paura mi hai fatto prendere!" Lo spavento di Rose era stato grande e a quel punto anche la sua reazione fu sopra le righe. "Questa è l'ultima volta che assecondo i tuoi capricci! Guarda come ti sei stancata! Ora andremo immediatamente al St. Mungo, e non voglio più sentire una parola!" La donna esclamò, sgridando la madre in un bizzarro scambio di ruolo.

"Rose!" Sua madre replicò seccamente. "Sto benissimo, non vedi? Stavo solo…" Si guardò intorno. "Oh santo cielo, mi sono addormentata? Dov'è il Professor Snape?"

"Mamma!" Rose sospirò, ormai convinta dello stato confusionale della madre. "Che cosa dici? Il Professor Snape qui? Andiamo al St. Mungo a parlare con un Guaritore."

Ma Hermione era troppo agitata per ascoltare.

"Rose!" domandò. "Hai per caso incontrato un… un uomo, più o meno della tua età, vestito con abiti scuri?"

"Un uomo?!" Rose replicò, raccogliendo la borsa che aveva lasciato cadere sull'erba in quei primi momenti di panico. "Mamma, stavi dormendo." Scosse la testa. "Devi aver sognato."

"Ti dico che stavo parlando con un uomo," Hermione dichiarò, ma la sua sicurezza era scossa. Aveva davvero incontrato un uomo che era morto sessant'anni prima? Era davvero possibile? Oppure il suo immenso desiderio di essere confortata le aveva fatto immaginare tutto?

Rattristata, delusa, incerta, fissò sua figlia come se si aspettasse da lei una risposta.

"Mamma!" Rose insistette, chiaramente spazientita.

Hermione si guardò attorno con angoscia. Non c'era nessuno lì. Il giardino era vuoto e silenzioso. Era stato solo un sogno? Le sue labbra tremarono.

"Allora andiamo via, Rosie," mormorò alla fine, ricacciando indietro le lacrime. Lentamente, si alzò in piedi e mise una mano nella manica della veste per cercare gli occhiali.

Ed eccola.

La rosa.

Il bocciolo nero che Snape le aveva dato era di nuovo tra le sue dita, e lei lo guardò stupita.

"Mamma?" La chiamò Rose, voltandosi a controllare; con un'agilità che non sapeva di avere, la vecchia signora inserì rapidamente il fiore nella manica senza farsi notare; poi seguì sua figlia, camminando con un'andatura che diventava sempre più sicura e spedita ad ogni passo.

…

Il sole era basso sull'orizzonte e la natura si preparava ad un meraviglioso tramonto dipingendo il cielo di splendide sfumature arancio e rosso.

La casa era proprio sulla cima di una collinetta; un piccolo piacevole cottage, solidamente costruito in pietra per proteggere i suoi abitanti dal freddo raggelante degli inverni del nord. Ma non c'era effettivamente bisogno di una simile protezione. Anche se la neve brillava sui picchi delle montagne, la piccola valle sotto di loro fioriva in un'eterna primavera; gli spessi muri della casa erano coperti di edera, e il camino emetteva bianchi sbuffi di vapore, chiara dimostrazione che qualcosa stava bollendo sul fuoco. C'erano un orto sulla sinistra della casa, ed un pozzo sulla destra. Le galline attraversavano il cortile, guidando la loro schiera di pulcini con movimenti ritmici e misurati. Una capretta strofinava le piccole corna contro uno steccato e, raggomitolato su un davanzale, un gatto dormiva saporitamente come solo i gatti sanno fare. Tutto dava un'idea di quieta serenità.

Un vecchio era seduto su una panca, e i suoi capelli bianchi riflettevano la luce del sole morente mentre lui guardava quel suo minuscolo regno ordinato. I suoi occhi seguirono affettuosamente le tante piccole creature che girovagavano nel cortile, e alla fine si soffermarono con un sospiro sul campo di rose davanti a lui: le lussureggianti, splendide rose nere che stavano lentamente ma inesorabilmente sfiorendo.

Da quando era tornato dal suo viaggio, i loro soffici petali vellutati avevano gradualmente cominciato a staccarsi e a cadere al suolo, vorticando in una delicata danza di morte. Migliaia di farfalle vivacemente colorate svolazzavano sopra i fiori, cercando di trovare rifugio e nutrimento in quella massa che ondeggiava tremolante. Lo spettacolo, che una volta appariva mozzafiato, adesso ispirava solo desolazione.

Con un soffice _pop_, la donna Apparve sulla stradina sassosa che portava alla casa. Lentamente, risalì il fianco della collina, con gli occhi fissi sulla figura vestita di nero seduta sulla panca. Anche se il viso della donna era anziano, i suoi capelli ondulati erano castani, e i suoi movimenti fluidi e agili. Silenziosamente, la donna si avvicinò sempre di più, con passi così leggeri che nemmeno il cane che sonnecchiava all'ombra di una grande quercia ne avvertì la presenza.

Perso nei suoi pensieri, il vecchio girò la testa appena un momento prima che lei lo raggiungesse. I suoi occhi si dilatarono per la meraviglia, poi si illuminarono di gioia. Per un lungo momento, nessuno dei due disse una parola, entrambi troppo presi ad assaporare la loro intensa emozione.

"Mi ci è voluto un mese intero per trovarla," Hermione disse infine.

…

Snape assentì gravemente. "Immagino che lei abbia utilizzato la mia rosa."

"Infatti." Hermione mise la mano nella manica e ne estrasse il bocciolo nero che lui le aveva dato. Era ancora morbido e luminoso, e i suoi petali esalavano un delicato profumo dolceamaro. La donna abbassò la mano per mostrarglielo.

"Era l'unico indizio che avevo. Ma ho dovuto provare così tante volte! Credo di essere Apparsa in più di due dozzine di vivai di rose in ogni angolo di Inghilterra. Una volta sono addirittura finita in un orto botanico."

I suoi occhi ammiccarono monelli. "Il giardiniere non è stato molto contento di trovarmi lì, ma dato che sono una vecchia signora distratta, ha accettato le mie scuse. Dopo di quella volta, sono stata molto più fortunata. Il tentativo seguente mi ha portato in una cittadina, un piccolo posto simpatico… anche se la gente lì era estremamente riservata. E' stato difficile trovare qualcuno disposto a parlare. Ancora più difficile trovare qualcuno disposto a rispondere. Ma lei mi conosce: sono sempre stata cocciuta."

Il suo sorriso si fece sbarazzino. "Tra parentesi, John Harrison e sua moglie le mandano i loro migliori saluti."

"John… Harrison?" Snape chiese stupito, alzando le sopracciglia.

"Sì, il fattore a cui lei ha salvato il figlio con una delle sue pozioni. Il _piccolo_ Jimmy Harrison ha trentasei anni adesso, ed è un uomo notevolmente alto con uno splendido sorriso. I suoi genitori sono nonni e si ricordano di lei con grande affetto: sono stati felici di raccontarmi meraviglie a proposito delle sue tisane non appena gli ho detto che ero una sua vecchia conoscenza… ma purtroppo, non hanno potuto dirmi nient'altro, tranne che lei se ne era andato più di vent'anni fa. Mi è servito un ulteriore sforzo di immaginazione per indovinare dove riprovare ancora, ma come ha visto, ne valeva la pena."

Il vecchio mago la studiò inclinando la testa. "E' davvero… lei?"

"Certo che sono io! Adesso glielo dimostro. E' occupato questo posto?" Hermione indicò la panca. "Posso sedermi qui?"

Gli occhi di Snape si illuminarono. "Ma queste… queste sono le prime domande che le ho rivolto quel giorno a Hogwarts."

"E' giusto, signore, e la sua memoria è eccellente come sempre," Hermione rispose con un piccolo inchino, compiaciuta di vedere che lui ricordava persino i dettagli più insignificanti del loro incontro. Ma Snape non aveva risposto alle sue domande, quindi aggiunse scherzosamente, "Pensa che questa panca possa reggere un peso in più?"

"Suppongo che il modo migliore per saperlo sia provare," Snape suggerì.

Hermione gli sorrise, ma si sentiva pericolosamente vicina alle lacrime. Snape era invecchiato così spaventosamente dal loro incontro precedente! Gli si sedette accanto, e di nuovo cadde il silenzio mentre lo studiava furtivamente. Le dita del vecchio mago gualcivano il tessuto del suo mantello, e un velo di capelli bianchi gli nascondeva il viso, celandone i sentimenti.

"Perché non è rimasto a Hogwarts, quel giorno, Professore?" gli chiese infine.

"Per quale motivo sarei dovuto rimanere?" ribattè lui.

"Mi ha salvato la vita. Perché non ha lasciato che la ringraziassi?"

"Non c'era nessun bisogno di ringraziarmi," disse seccamente Snape.

Hermione prese un respiro profondo.

"D'accordo," disse gaiamente, "ma poiché _grazie_ è solo una parte di quel che volevo dirle, se non accetta i miei ringraziamenti sarò costretta ad andarmene subito."

Snape si irrigidì e si guardò intorno come cercando aiuto.

"In questo caso, i suoi ringraziamenti sono accettati," bofonchiò poi, scoccandole un'occhiata di riluttante apprezzamento. Hermione sorrise dentro di sé. La sua offerta nascondeva un'esca troppo invitante per poterla declinare.

Rassicurata, osò riprovare. "Per favore, mi risponda. Perché se ne è andato?"

Snape si strinse nelle spalle. "Non potevo restare. Forse lei non l'ha notato, o più probabilmente, è troppo educata per dirlo apertamente, ma io… io sono cambiato."

"Dopo tutti quegli anni, nessuno l'avrebbe riconosciuta. A maggior ragione, nessuno avrebbe notato una differenza," Hermione obiettò. "Comunque, io non vedo nessun cambiamento, tranne che nel colore dei suoi capelli." Il suo sguardo indugiò sulla figura del vecchio. "Il bianco le si adatta. Le dà un'aria molto più luminosa." Sorrise, sperando di aver detto quella bugia in tono convincente.

Snape la scrutò attentamente. "Lei è bellissima," disse.

Ecco, questo Hermione non se lo aspettava. "Il mio cuore si è ripreso," convenne guardinga. La sua salute ritrovata aveva imposto un terribile prezzo all'uomo che le stava accanto, ed un nuovo rimorso si era unito a quelli già esistenti nel suo cuore… motivo per cui si sentì spinta a continuare a parlare.

"I Guaritori del S. Mungo erano davvero stupefatti per il mio miglioramento, e così pure la mia famiglia. Volevano che restassi in ospedale per fare altri accertamenti, ma me ne sono andata appena ho potuto. Capirà, non potevo perdere tempo con esperimenti inutili, e non volevo parlare di lei." Fece una piccola pausa. "Purtroppo c'è stato uno sviluppo spiacevole: mia figlia ha raccontato di avermi trovata addormentata davanti alla Tomba Bianca." Si ritrovò ad usare un tono ironico suo malgrado. "Ho paura che finiranno per attribuire la mia guarigione ad un potere arcano manifestatosi improvvisamente."

"Un altro miracolo di Albus il Venerabile," convenne Snape, ma non c'era risentimento nella sua voce, sono una stanca accettazione e una traccia di sollievo.

Hermione si girò di scatto a guardarlo. "Ma è così ingiusto, Professore!" protestò. "LEI è il mio vero salvatore! E' stato terribile sentire tutte quelle sciocchezze e non avere il permesso di rivelare la verità."

"Grazie a Merlino, non ha parlato!" Snape ribattè. "Diventare famoso è l'ultima cosa che voglio. Pensa che potrebbe migliorare la mia vita? Crede forse che una gloria tardiva potrebbe ripagarmi per tutto quel che ho perduto?"

Hermone chinò la testa. Non c'era nulla che potesse rispondergli. Era arrivata traboccante di buone intenzioni, ma adesso quell'entusiasmo minacciava di abbandonarla. Le sue parole aveva risvegliato memorie dolorose per il vecchio mago, e lei aveva giocato una parte attiva in così tante di loro. Che cosa poteva rispondere davanti a quella amarezza?

I suoi occhi interrogarono muti le montagne, i campi e il cielo; lentamente, la loro remota serenità riempì nuovamente il suo cuore.

"Posso capire quello che sente," mormorò allora. "E' così bello qui."

Snape annuì mentre il suo viso austero si apriva finalmente in un'espressione simile ad un sorriso.

Sollevata, Hermione riprovò di nuovo.

"Per favore, potrei vedere le sue rose?"

…

Passeggiarono in mezzo ai fiori appassiti, risvegliando ad ogni passo nuvole colorate di farfalle che svolazzavano via freneticamente per poi posarsi subito dopo. Hermione contemplò quella rovina con un nodo in gola.

"Che cosa è successo?" domandò, anche se aveva già intuito la risposta.

"Le mie rose stanno morendo," rispose Snape, incrociando le braccia. "Come avrà sicuramente capito, non c'è più potere in me che possa nutrirle."

Hermione sentì un immenso rimorso. Non solo il mago aveva accorciato la sua esistenza per lei, ma aveva anche sacrificato quello che possedeva di più prezioso.

"Mi dispiace," mormorò.

"A me no," replicò Snape immediatamente. Poi, mentre Hermione lo guardava confusa, aggiunse seccamente, "Pensa che valuti le mie rose più della sua vita?"

"Ma questi fiori erano parte della sua anima." La voce le tremò e, imbarazzata, la donna si chinò a sfiorare un bocciolo sfiorito, battendo le palpebre per ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

"Le mie rose dovevano morire, come tutte le creature terrene," mormorò Snape. "Ma un giorno, nuove rose cresceranno al loro posto. E forse vivrò abbastanza da vederle fiorire di nuovo…"

Poi si interruppe, ed Hermione ne intuì i sentimenti inespressi. Il mago aveva vissuto per anni nell'illusione di una specie di immortalità; adesso, la sua improvvisa, inaspettata trasformazione aveva rovesciato quella possibilità, offrendogli i dolori sconosciuti di un corpo che invecchiava e l'angoscia di una fine sempre più vicina.

La prospettiva sembrava ancora più terrificante in quel piccolo angolo di paradiso dove la magia aveva domato la natura, facendo fiorire la valle in un'eterna primavera. Improvvisamente, le implicazioni di quest'ultima considerazione la colpirono profondamente, ed Hermione si girò a guardarlo.

"Come è riuscito a mantenere segreto questo posto?"

Snape sembrò imbarazzato.

"Come le dicevo, questa è una località molto isolata; forse il termine giusto potrebbe essere 'dimenticata'."

Hermione incrociò le braccia e si accigliò. Essere una madre ed una nonna aveva i suoi vantaggi: sapeva riconoscere facilmente una bugia.

"Dimenticata o no, non posso credere che lei sia vissuto qui per più di vent'anni senza che nessuno le capitasse mai tra i piedi. Che la si chiami coincidenza, destino o cattiva sorte, c'è sempre una possibilità di incontrare gente negli spazi limitati della nostra isola."

Snape distolse lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro.

"Questo posto era Indisegnabile… fino ad un mese fa," ammise.

Hermione lo guardò senza capire. "E poi ha tolto l'incantesimo? Perché?"

Snape non rispose e, osservando la sua espressione imbarazzata, la donna comprese di colpo.

"Vuol dire che sperava che venisse qualcuno?"

"Non _qualcuno_," Snape rispose sommessamente. "Solo lei."

…

Quelle parole le riempirono il cuore di gioia immensa. Poi Hermione scosse la testa, frustrata e dispiaciuta per il tempo che avevano perso, un tempo che diventava sempre più breve per entrambi col passare dei giorni.

"Sarei potuto arrivare ben prima, se solo mi avesse fatto sapere. Perché ha voluto giocare a nascondino con me? Perché costringermi a vagare e a cercare per un mese intero?" lo rimproverò.

Snape strinse i pugni.

"La avverto: non le piacerà la mia risposta."

"Perché no? Non può essere peggio di un rifiuto!"

"No," convenne lui. "Non un rifiuto. Ma… amicizia è un termine così lontano nel tempo per me che ha praticamente perso ogni significato. I ricordi sono tutto ciò che mi è rimasto… e i ricordi feriscono e addolorano! Eppure, ho bisogno delle mie memorie per persuadermi che una volta ero vivo." Il suo tono si indurì, come se si stesse costringendo a proseguire. "Sono andato via quel giorno perche dovevo sapere se quello che mi aveva raccontato era vero."

Gli occhi di Hermione si incupirono. "Allora avevo ragione: non mi ha creduto."

"No, non è questo. Ho lasciato un passaggio aperto per lei, ma mi ero già rassegnato a non vederla più."

Anche se sapeva quanto era stato profondamente ferito, Hermione si sentì offesa. La sua offerta era stata in qualche modo rifiutata, e la delusione la ferì crudelmente.

"Suppongo che mi abbia odiato per quello che è successo," considerò, e la sua voce si tinse d'amarezza.

"Questa è una sciocchezza," ribattè Snape.

"E' la verità. Ho accorciato la sua vita!"

"No, ha solo accorciato la mia condanna," la corresse, incrociando le braccia.

La notte aveva aperto le sue ali silenziose mentre parlavano, ed una brezza fresca aveva cominciato a spirare. La luna splendeva in cielo, indifferente nella sua pallida bellezza. Come ombre oscure avvolte da oscuri pensieri, nessuno dei due parlava più. Hermione sentiva bruciare di nuovo le lacrime sulle ciglia. Perché aveva reagito così aspramente? Era quasi come se fossero ritornati alle schermaglie dei giorni di scuola. Rabbrividì nel buio, e Snape lo notò.

"Fa freddo, ed è tardi," commentò col tono inespressivo che usava per nascondere le sue emozioni. "Sarà meglio continuare la nostra conversazione in casa." Diede un'occhiata alla luna ed aggiunse impulsivamente, "Le farebbe piacere cenare con me? Non sono un gran cuoco, ma penso che un po' di cibo la riscalderebbe prima della partenza."

Colta alla sprovvista, Hermione annuì senza neanche capire perché avesse accettato. Mentre tornavano verso la casa in silenzio, cercò freneticamente le parole per correggere, spiegare… scusarsi.

Quando arrivarono al cortile, Snape le chiese permesso e poi si fermò a radunare la capretta e le galline per chiuderle nei loro stabbi. Hermione non gli offrì il suo aiuto né lui glielo chiese; gli animali seguivano obbedienti i suoi ordini, e la donna ammirò i molti meccanismi ingegnosi che il mago aveva installato per compensare la sua crescente mancanza di forza e di agilità. Il lavoro manuale sembrava piacergli molto, ed Hermione notò che Snape non usava mai la magia se poteva farne a meno.

…

La casa era ordinata in modo commovente, austera nella sua semplicità, minimale ma gradevole. Snape osservò Hermione guardarsi intorno, ansioso e rigido mentre aspettava il suo giudizio. Poi la donna sorrise e lui respirò sollevato.

"E' molto che non ho ospiti," disse a quel punto. "Spero di non essere stato troppo precipitoso nella mia offerta. Ho paura che troverà la cena un po' leggera. Posso offrirle solo zuppa, formaggio e verdure. Ho rinunciato alla carne quando mi sono trasferito qui. Gli animali che ha visto sono i miei amici, non il mio cibo."

"Non si preoccupi," Hermione rispose, pronta a fare ammenda e a ricostruire la loro amicizia. "Quel che ha preparato andrà benissimo. Anche io ho cambiato i miei gusti negli anni."

Snape si avvicinò al focolare per controllare il calderone fumante. Hermione lo seguì con gli occhi.

"Questa è la zuppa," Snape spiegò, e intuendo la domanda inespressa, aggiunse, "Ormai creo pozioni solo per le mie piante, ma non qui in casa. Il mio laboratorio è in cantina."

Erano entrati in cucina e, risvegliato dalla voce del suo padrone, un gatto nero saltò giù dalla sedia dove aveva riposato sino a quel momento. Dopo un attimo di esitazione alla vista della visitatrice sconosciuta, andò a strofinare la sua testolina pelosa contro il vestito del vecchio mago. Poi alzò due occhi curiosi verso la donna e miagolò insistentemente. Hermione inclinò la testa con aria divertita mentre il gatto le girava intorno, arcuando la schiena contro le sue gambe in un'evidente richiesta di carezze. La donna non riuscì a resistere; accettando con grazia la sconfitta, si accoccolò per prendere l'animaletto tra le braccia. Il suono festoso delle fusa riempì l'aria.

Rialzandosi, col viso nascosto dietro il gatto, Hermione osservò l'uomo che aveva anelato di incontrare per così tanti anni. Snape sorrideva, il primo vero sorriso da quando era arrivata, e la stanza sembrò subito più luminosa.

…

Poi lo osservò preparare la cena. Le sue dita sceglievano e tagliavano le diverse verdure con movimenti precisi e aggraziati. Un flusso di memorie le invase la mente. Per un attimo, ebbe di nuovo dodici anni, e si trovò seduta in una fredda aula con un gruppetto di studenti spaventati mentre Snape spiegava il modo corretto di tagliare le radici di asfodelo. La visione era così vivida che rabbrividì. Il mago si girò a guardarla.

"Sente ancora freddo?" chiese, arcuando un sopracciglio. "Aggiungerò legna al fuoco."

"No," lo rassicurò Hermione. "E' solo che non mi piace star seduta mentre gli altri lavorano. Mi lasci almeno preparare la tavola."

"Ma non sa dove sono i piatti," obiettò Snape.

Hermione sorrise allegramente. "Ho amministrato una casa per più di cinquant'anni. Penso di potermela cavare con questo tipo di problemi. Inoltre, so con chi ho a che fare."

Snape sembrò sconcertato da questa frase sibillina, ma poi inclinò il capo in segno di consenso. Hermione aprì gli armadi. Tutto era ordinato come si aspettava, i piatti impilati vicino ai bicchieri, e le posate meticolosamente divise nei cassetti. Non c'era tovaglia però, e quando gliela chiese, Snape si scusò spiegando che amava il legno e gli piaceva sentirne la fibra sotto le dita.

Hermione lo ricambiò con un'occhiata di approvazione, e cominciò a disporre i diversi pezzi sulla tavola, facendo del suo meglio per creare una bella composizione. Il gatto nero l'aveva seguita con interesse tenendo ritta la coda, ed aveva persino tentato di arrampicarsi sul tavolo, evidentemente curioso di vedere cosa stesse facendo. Bestiolina impertinente! Lo acchiappò al volo e lo depose sul pavimento, rimproverandolo con lo stesso tono basso e divertito che usava con i suoi nipoti.

Quando ebbe finito con i piatti, continuò a guardarsi intorno, questa volta per cercare qualche decorazione, il tocco finale per celebrare quella cena così speciale. Alla fine, trovò alcune candele profumate su uno scaffale. Ne mise tre nel candeliere e le accese. La loro luce tremula disegnava ombre morbide e indefinite sui muri, creando un effetto piacevole. Hermione sorrise.

Era così assorbita nel suo incarico che non si accorse assolutamente dello sguardo intento con cui Snape la osservava.

…

La cena era finita, ma Hermione stava ancora aspettando qualcosa, e una strana sensazione di vuoto le faceva dolere il petto.

"Era tutto molto buono," lo complimentò. "Essere un grande pozionista ha sicuramente perfezionato le sue qualità di cuoco."

"Grazie, sono contento che la cena le sia piaciuta," Snape replicò. E scese il silenzio mentre entrambi si perdevano nei loro pensieri.

"Che cosa farà domani?" Hermione infine si decise a chiedere.

Snape sembrò sollevato al sentire quella domanda. "Oh, tante cose e nessuna in particolare. La normale routine. Ho i miei animali da nutrire e le mie piante da annaffiare. E poi ci sono le rose." Esitò. "Forse comincerò a sradicarle."

Hermione lo guardò con occhi increduli. "Vuol dire che le distruggerà tutte?"

Le labbra di Snape si curvarono in una piega amara. "Tutto è meglio che vederle morire giorno dopo giorno. Se ripulisco il terreno, posso piantare altre rose." Sospirò. "Anche se non sono proprio sicuro che cresceranno."

"Suppongo che sarà molto occupato, allora," la donna riprovò.

"Sì," Snape rispose brevemente, giocherellando con una briciola di pane.

Improvvisamente il gatto nero balzò in grembo a Hermione, che sussultò. Per un attimo, pensò di farlo scendere, ma era troppo affettuoso, così finì per sorridere e per accarezzargli la testa. Acciambellandosi confortevolmente nel suo grembo, il gatto cominciò a fare le fusa.

"Sembra che lei gli piaccia," disse Snape.

"La simpatia è reciproca," Hermione rispose, accarezzando pensierosa il piccolo animale. "Mi fa pensare a Grattastinchi. Se lo ricorda? Era il gatto che avevo a scuola. Ma il suo è molto più bello."

Snape assentì, ma tenendo la testa ostinatamente bassa. Il silenzio diventò insopportabile. Sembrava che non ci fosse più nulla da dire. Inghiottendo la delusione, Hermione mise giù il gatto e si alzò in piedi.

"Credo di dovermene andare, adesso. Grazie per l'invito. La cena era veramente deliziosa."

Le labbra di Snape si curvarono ancora di più verso il basso, ma si alzò cortesemente a sua volta e la accompagnò alla porta, anche se Hermione avrebbe potuto Sparire sul posto. Si fermarono per salutarsi.

"Grazie per la sua visita," disse Snape, continuando ad evitare il suo sguardo. "Immagino che la sua famiglia la starà aspettando."

"In effetti," Hermione disse lentamente, "non mi aspetta nessuno. Come le ho detto, vivo sola."

Aspettò ansiosamente, ma non arrivò nessuna risposta. Allora, lentamente, la donna aprì la porta e si girò a guardarlo, sperando che una parola potesse forse…

"Addio, signora Weasley," Snape mormorò, interrompendo le sue considerazioni e bruciando le ultime speranze. I suoi occhi si inumidirono e il cuore le si strinse in petto.

"Neanche adesso le riesce di chiamarmi soltanto Hermione?"

"Ho paura di essere troppo vecchio stile," Snape rispose con un piccolo inchino.

"Arrivederci, allora, Professore." Sentì le lacrime avvicinarsi pericolosamente, e girando la testa per nasconderle, Sparì con un soffice _pop_.

Il mago rimase fermo, guardando il cortile vuoto per alcuni lunghi attimi, incurante della brezza gelida e delle stelle che brillavano sulla sua testa. Poi rientrò in casa e si sedette al tavolo. Fissò uno sguardo assente sulle pareti per alcuni minuti; poi, con un lieve singhiozzo, chinò il capo poggiandolo sulle braccia incrociate. Lentamente, le fiamme nel camino si attenuarono. Il gatto miagolò ancora, sorpreso per l'immobilità del suo padrone, poi balzò di nuovo su una sedia e vi si acciambellò fluidamente.

Il silenzio riempì la casa.

…

Hermione osservò il soggiorno di casa sua. Che contrasto incredibile tra il comfort, addirittura il lusso dei suoi mobili, e la semplicità spartana del cottage di Snape! E adesso lui era lì da solo, triste e…

Si costrinse a non pensarci. Snape aveva rifiutato la sua amicizia. Che uomo cocciuto, irritante e insopportabile! Sicuramente lei poteva trovare qualcosa di meglio da fare…

Sì, non era un problema, decise tra sé e sé. Come sempre, un libro sarebbe stato il compagno più adatto per passare quella serata.

…

Snape sospirò ancora. Poi, notando che le fiamme stavano languendo, si rimise faticosamente in piedi per aggiungere legna al fuoco.

…

Nel silenzio della sua casa, Hermione gettò il libro sul tavolo e si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona. Quel che voleva fare non poteva aspettare un secondo di più.

…

Gli occhi di Snape si illuminarono, poi si fecero immediatamente guardinghi.

"Già di ritorno?" chiese, atteggiando il viso ad un'espressione ironica, anche se i suoi occhi erano desolati. "Ha dimenticato qualcosa, suppongo?" continuò ancora nello stesso tono, ma Hermione fu più veloce.

"Sì," rispose prima che la potesse interrompere. "Ho dimenticato di dirle una cosa, così sono tornata perché volevo dare un'altra possibilità all'uomo più cocciuto ed esasperante che io conosca."

Snape inclinò la testa con un sorriso sarcastico.

"Che impetuosità! Davvero Grifondoro!" cercò di nuovo di provocarla, ma fallì miseramente.

"Non cerchi di aggirare la questione," Hermione gli sorrise. "Sono venuta qui per offrirle la mia amicizia, ed è un'offerta sincera. Adesso tocca a lei decidere. Se la sua risposta è no, allora non tornerò più a trovarla."

Snape rimase silenzioso, ma i suoi occhi erano angosciati. Poi aprì le braccia in un gesto di resa.

"Non posso rispondere alla sua domanda," disse amaramente. "Non vede? Non ho nulla da offrire."

"Lei ha sé stesso. Ed è abbastanza per me." Hermione lo guardò e la sua voce si addolcì. "Adesso mi dica. Devo davvero andarmene?"

Snape non rispose. Hermione aspettò per un lungo momento, sperando con tutte le sue forze. Ma il mago non aprì bocca, e allora, rattristata, la donna abbassò la testa e si preparò a lasciarlo per sempre.

Poi udì un sussurro.

"_Hermione_."

L'aveva chiamata per nome, e il cuore le si riempì di gioia. Si girò a guardarlo.

Le labbra di Snape tremavano ed Hermione non potè resistere oltre. In due passi gli fu accanto e lo strinse teneramente tra le braccia. Come sembrava fragile!

"Severus," mormorò, sfiorandogli la guancia con la sua.

Snape stava tremando.

"Vuoi che resti con te?" Hermione chiese piano.

"Ti prego, non andartene," Snape supplicò, nascondendo il viso tra i suoi riccioli.

Hermione sorrise con profondo affetto, tenendolo stretto a sé.

"Io ho già allevato una rosa. Ora sarò felice di aiutarti a far crescere le tue."

* * *

_L'ispirazione per questa storia è venuta anche da due splendidi pezzi. Uno è una poesia, l'altro è una canzone. Qui sotto potete trovare entrambi._

**La Felicità**

C'è un'ape che se posa  
sopra un fiore de rosa,  
lo succhia e se ne va.  
In fondo, la felicità  
è una piccola cosa.

(Trilussa, poeta dialettale romano, 1871-1950)

**Life is beautiful**  
_(song from the Oscar-winner movie by Roberto Benigni)_

Smile, without a reason why  
Love, as if you were a child,  
Smile, no matter what they tell you  
Don't listen to a word they say  
'Cause life is beautiful that way

Tears, a tidal wave of tears  
Light, that slowly disappears  
Wait, before you close the curtain  
There is still another game to play  
And life is beautiful that way

Here with his eyes forevermore  
I will always be as close as you remember from before  
Now that you're out there on your own  
Remember what is real and what we dream is love alone

Keep the laughter in your eyes  
Soon your long awaited prize  
We'll forget about our sorrows  
And think about a brighter day  
'Cause life is beautiful that way  
There's still another game to play  
And life is beautiful that way.


End file.
